


Flaming Up Some Hopes

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Series: Caleb [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Braixen TF oneshot.
Series: Caleb [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755706





	Flaming Up Some Hopes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tierage](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tierage).



It was an everyday, bland, boring, totally normal day for Ian. Nothing really happened today, just that his boss had ended up stacking 2,000 pounds of "extra credit," as his boss said it.

"Hmph," Ian huffed as he slowly walked out of the door, obviously not wanting to do this, "Why did I choose this crap job..."

"Because you 'wanted to,' remember?" a feminine voice appeared.

"Hmm? Oh, hello Victoria," Ian greeted after he turned his head around, "Hadn't seen you all day."

She walked right through the doorway that Ian had opened for himself, not saying another word.

Ian stared at her, perplexed, and thought, 'Strange, she usually talks more than that.' He shrugged it off and continued to walk to his car.

The scenery was beautiful, as the sun made the atmosphere a bright blue color without any clouds, puffy or sheet-like. Birds were all around tweeting, but Ian took it as a mocking towards the fact he still had homework to do.

He quickly made to the car, ignoring the scenery. He unlocked it, stuffed the papers into the passenger's seat. His car, on the other hand of the bountiful outside, was an absolute mess.

Food wrappers, pennies, tossed away CDs galore. It was almost surprising his parents hadn't found out yet. He got in through the driver's door into the driver's seat, and started the car.

As he barely made it to his neighborhood, he noticed something weird. Not the fact that he had papers that he probably should complete, but a bright, almost too bright to be real gleam appeared on his dash. Curious, Ian slowed down to check his area, and he soon found a bright shine coming from the cave he always used to visit when he was little, even though his mother had always told him not to. He wondered what could possibly be in there. He never had a sense of adventure anymore, he had lost that around the age of seven when reality kicked in. But this, for some reason, probably because he used to explore the cave when he was younger than that, felt invigorated to just- explore it again. He looked down at his papers.

Sure, they were important, but Ian knew his conscious would get the better of him if he didn't do it while he had the chance. He trekked onward to the cave. Strange enough, the walk was way longer than he remembered. Perhaps because he always visited this during the night, and younger Ian couldn't see worth anything in the dark. He finally made it to the cave, and entered.

Sure enough, just like last time he visited this place 14 years ago, it was just a short walk before he came into a half-circle. Only this time, there was somehow an abandoned campfire laying perfectly in the middle. There was nothing else, just the sound of the crackling flames.

"Guess I could sit next to the campfire, I am cold after all," Ian muttered, rubbing his hand against his arms. He sat down, trying to warm himself. Instantly, he felt hot as he sat next to the fire.

Now was when he began to sweat. Wait, sweat? He wasn't even that hot, he felt. He closed his eyes as he began to click away for reality. Alright, now he was sweating a lot. But he felt pretty good? He opened his eyelids, only to see the fire slowly approach him. He backed up, otherwise he would have been consumed by the flames.

"Not today," Ian chuckled. The fire, somehow, literally jumped at him.

Ian screamed in pure terror as he flame leaped to him. It caught onto his legs, but surprisingly, they weren't on fire. In fact, his feet felt just a good as he felt when he was close to the fire.

"Alright, what is going on!" Ian shouted as the fire spread to his waist and as the fire disappeared for his legs and went to his hips. He was shocked to find charcoal-coloured legs. The fire somehow had expanded his waist, almost to a tutu-like shape. Now, the fire had crossed to his arms, which soon turned as white as a pearl-white glove. Now he turned his attention to the cream-coloured fur that was sprouting above his legs. He then heard a "POP!" and a "RIP!" Yep, when he turned around, he saw a big, bushy, and fluffy tail, the same color as the fur he was growing, except with now a dark orange-red tip. The fur continued to his stomach, where Ian now felt extreme pain as his lower torso shrunk down, all his internal organs shifting around. His shoulders began forming white and fluffy blades of fur. The blades continue to grow outward as his neck turns very, very pale, and very, very thin. His nose suddenly elongates into a muzzle, and he sees a red dot instead of his nostrils. His cheeks grow long, strip-like tuft of fur. His ears began transforming into pointed animal-like ears, only thing is the same dark red-ish-orange long flame-like waves of fur coming out of the eardrums. His ears, instead of a white colour, turned back to the color of his hair. His eyes sharpen, his sense of smell heightened, and his hands were turned into paws.

Ian looked down, surprised by what he saw. "Alright," he mumbled to himself as he stared at his new bod. He turned to the campfire, only to find went out suddenly, revealing a stick beaming out against the others. Feeling an urge, Ian wedged the stick out of the campfire, and, he didn't know why, but he stuffed one end of the stick into his tail. A note, out of the blue, crunched underneath Ian, trying to walk in his new feet. 'How did I not notice this before?' he thought preceding him picking it up, in hopes for an explanation. Low-and-behold, it did:

"'Hello!'" Ian muttered the note aloud, "'I'm very sure you're wondering what is happening right now! But do not fret, for I can explain everything to you!' That's for sure... 'Just as you suspected, you are indeed a rare species, which quite frankly not does not belong on this Earth, named 'Braixen!' Just stay calm, I can guarantee nobody remembers you even existed with the flick of switch if you accept! If you want to accept, just step into the fire and you'll be transported to a better world! -Signed, anonymous.' Well, great."

The flame now jumped back to life, as if someone had turned the light on.

"This is totally not creepy..." Ian now said under his breath, however he realized he had a choice to make.

Was he really suppose to take this nutjob for granted? Step into the fire? Well, if he transformed into this so-called "Braixen" then- Wait. Braixen. Memories flowed through him of all his past childhood. Him staying at his house all day and night, never leaving. He just sat on the couch, near the fireplace, playing his first game he got for his 3DS: Pokemon X. Ah, yes, he remember specifically choosing Fenekin. He wanted this when he younger, and now he was finally getting the chance. Nobody ever truly liked Ian, execpt for himself, and just imagine how much of a freak he would appear to them if he walked in like this.

He opened back his eyelids, walked to the campfire, and became engulfed by the flames.

He opened his eyes. Nobody was beside him. He was in a plains, disconnected from everyone, and everything. He had all this for himself, to frolic, to train himself, and to get better knowledge of one of his favourite Pokemon. He was in a better place now.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And from the cave in which Ian entered, there now stood a man in a hooded robe of sorts, staring at him going into the flames, smiling. The man slowly walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Yayz for my first of many requests!  
> Nothing much to say, really, other than I hope you all enjoy this!  
> ~GamerStories!


End file.
